Rising
by lazyxhime
Summary: After Sirius’ death, Harry has to answer the call, but will Dumbledore allow him to? With help, Harry will become stronger. He needs to do something but something else blocks his way. PowerfulCreatureGrayHarry WeasleyHGADbashing slash UPDATED! FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, Rising chapter one, but I really want to finish RiderotPhoenix.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co. They belong to J.K. Rowling and the many (?) publishing companies scattered throughout the world. I am merely doing this for my own enjoyment and am not making money off this.

Warnings: Er, slash, slight language, maybe sexual situations

WARNINGS: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger bashing. Don't like, don't read

- - - - - - - - - -

_July 3, 1996_

_Mr. Harry James Potter:_

_Your presence has been required at the will-reading of Sirius Orion Black. The reading will take place on the 31st of July, 1996, promptly at noon, and held at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley._

_Gringotts' Department of Wills and Lost Vaults_

_(Gringotts Emblem)_

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry smiled sadly at the letter from Gringotts. Just as he expected, the letter from Gringotts came to inform him of Sirius' will, just as the man had told him a few weeks before his death. It was followed almost immediately by another letter, unsurprisingly from Dumbledore, warning him that it was too dangerous to leave Privet Drive.

Harry scowled darkly at the pile of ash that once was the friendly-like order from the Headmaster. Wandless, wordless magic, Harry had found out, was extremely useful. It was easier to control his growing magical supply, (ever since he entered the first stage of majority), and it was undetectable by the Ministry of Magic, unless his emotions got out of control. Even then, he would've been free of any charges because it would've been labeled accidental magic.

Hedwig, his ever faithful snow white owl, hooted in an annoyed manner, bringing her the boy's, (for he was just a boy), attention. Harry smiled at his companion, knowing that she was just as unhappy with Dumbledore as he was.

"You want to go hunting, Hedwig?" Harry asked as he ducked under the bed to pull out his completed homework he had hidden underneath a loose floorboard.

Hedwig hooted, almost in annoyance, in response. Harry smiled and reached out to pet his owl. "Don't worry, girl. I'll still be here when you come back."

Hedwig eyed him, concerned. After a while, with soft words of persuasion from Harry, she ruffled her feathers and took off through the window.

Harry watched as his owl flew away, fading into the horizon. The sun was rising, and he had at least four hours before the Dursleys woke up. It was a Sunday, and they always woke up later then usual. Smiling, he wordlessly opened the locked door, and quietly crept down the stairs, making his way to the cupboard where his trunk and wand were kept.

- - - - - - - - - -

When the Dursleys woke, Harry was already putting the finishing touches to their breakfast. Eggs, bacons, and other various other delicious foods were arranged neatly on the clean, white plates. Out of the few things they appreciated about Harry was his ability to cook like a chef. When it comes to the kitchen, Harry was a perfectionist. That, however, did not mean he ate whatever foods he cooked. One or two small meals a day was sufficient for him. A self-destroying habit he cannot seem to get out of, which annoyed Hedwig, Dobby, and the other House-elves at Hogwarts.

Smiling slightly and nodding in greeting, Harry poured coffee, water, and orange juice for Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley, respectively. Keeping quiet was something else they appreciated. They were, however, still miffed about facing those _freaks_ at the stations last June and ignored him, (much to the relief of Harry).

Sighing slightly, he made his way up to his room, noting that the Dursleys started talking only after he left their presence. Opening the door to his room, he saw Hedwig, and although he was delighted to see his friend returned, he frowned at the thought that she might not be getting out as much as she should.

Hedwig hooted softly in light admonition. _You did not eat?_ She seemed to ask.

Harry smiled slightly and shook is head. "I wasn't hungry that much."

Hedwig's chest pumped out as she hooted indignantly, still softly, wary of what the nasty relatives would do to her master if they heard her.

Harry's small smile grew as he ran a finger down Hedwig's wing. "Thanks for worrying, girl. I'm not hungry. I'll try to get something to eat when I am."

Hedwig seemed to frown when she caught him say 'try'.

Harry laughed; amused at the attention she was giving him. "Relax, girl, I promise to eat later. You're not my mother, you know."

Hedwig hooted angrily. Harry smiled, his emerald eyes glittering. He walked over to his bed and flopped upon it, turning around and lifting his weight to lean on his elbows.

Staring at the ceiling, he outlined his plan to Hedwig, who was listening attentively. "We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, since the Dursleys are going away. That gives us little more then three weeks until the will-reading."

Hedwig hooted softly in agreement and Harry turned his attention to look over the books he took from his trunk which he safely took from the cupboard, along with his wand.

Humming a familiar, yet unknown, song, he contently read for the rest of the day, forgetting his promise to Hedwig to eat.

It wasn't, after all, the first time Harry Potter went one without a meal.

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry took a deep breath of the fresh air as he stepped out of the Knight Bus. Smiling, he tugged the gray baseball cap downward, covering his scar. He had only temporarily removed his glasses, to make sure no one would recognize him. Although his sight was a bit fuzzy, without his glasses, there was a remarkable difference between 'Harry Potter' and just a normal green-eyed muggleborn. He planned on to find someone who could magically heal his eyes. Hopefully, someone in Diagon Alley and not in Knockturn Alley.

Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron, confident that no one would recognize him. He was right; several people glanced in his direction, but no one outwardly stared at him, except one or two of the more paranoid customers. Passing Tom (who was glaring suspiciously at him), with a polite bow of the head, he walked up to the brick wall behind the inn. After tapping a brick three times, he entered Diagon Alley.

The first stop he went to was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Inside, he purchased a black cloak, with a hood. Smiling, he thanked Madam Malkin and left the shop after paying.

Secondly, he went to Gringotts. Pulling up the hood, he walked pass the guards, paused slightly at the warning sign thoughtfully, then went to the nearest, not busy, goblin.

As Harry walked up to the desk, he got a clearer look at the goblin's face. Suddenly he remembered where he had seen the familiar goblin before. It was Griphook! The goblin he had met the very first time he visited Gringotts.

Smiling brightly, he gained the goblin's attention. "Long time no see, Mr. Griphook!"

Griphook, who was surprised that a mere human could tell the difference between one goblin from another, nodded his head. "What do you want?"

Harry looked around before leaning closer. "I'm Harry Potter," he whispered.

The goblin raised an eyebrow and dropped the quill he was working with. "And? What would Mr. Potter want?"

Harry smiled. "I would like to see my vault before attending the will-reading of my godfather."

Griphook nodded and stood. He called for a replacement goblin and appeared in front of Harry. "Follow me, please, Mr. Potter. I'm assuming you don't want anyone to know you're here?"

"Yes," Harry replied, seriously.

Griphook nodded and lead Harry through one of the many passageways that made up the wizarding bank.

Harry stared, fascinated with the writings and drawings that described the various important events in the goblin history. A particular saying, written in Gobbledegook, the goblin language, was familiar to him.

"'_Ishim des vladiv raknam eterut'_ or 'Gold will forever hold its power'. Amazing," Harry whispered, as he stopped below the golden writing.

Griphook smiled slightly, surprised. "You can read our language, Mr. Potter? Only few wizards can, these days."

Harry shook his head. "I only recognize several of your more important phrases. This one," Harry pointed at the one he just read, "Was the last teaching Gringott gave, am I correct?"

Griphook smiled for real this time, thrilled at the knowledge the boy might hold. "Yes, my great-Grandfather Gringott always loved to give misleading phrases. This was his last and most famous. If you have the chance, Mr. Potter, learn the language. It will help you sometime in the future."

Harry smiled back. "I was planning on doing that. So far, I have a beginner's book and this saying was on the first page. I always remembered it."

Griphook chuckled as they started walking once again. "Was it written by Disgaes?"

Harry was taken aback. "Yes, it was. How'd you know?"

"She's my sister. She always starts with great-Grandfather's Gold is Power teaching. It was her favorite when she was younger."

Griphook and Harry stopped in front of a tall steel door, completely inscribed with Gobbledegook. Reaching with a long finger, the goblin stroked the words closest to his reach.

Slowly, but surely, the inscriptions glowed, gaining speed after each letter. As soon as all the words were glowing, the door groaned open.

Griphook held open the door and nodded for Harry to enter. Harry did so and, after following, Griphook closed the door. Automatic wards, spells, and charms were put up, ensuring the safety of the things discussed in the room.

Harry sat down on the comfortable chair on one end of a circular table in the middle of the almost empty room. Griphook sat opposite of him and started.

"Well, Mr. Potter, anything discussed in this room will be protected. I will not be able to say, hint, or think about anything we do here, unless you wish it. Furthermore, no person with any amount of power will be able to extract the information out of my mind, or yours. This includes the current Minister of Magic, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and even Lord Voldemort himself."

If Harry was surprised at the name, he did not show it. He had long since known that goblins were very clever creatures. They believed what they believed and nothing like the fake Daily Prophet steered them away.

"Please state exactly what you wish to do," Griphook politely ordered, "It's so that we can officially and legally do what you want to do."

Harry nodded. Clearing his throat, he announced carefully, "I wish to view the content of the Potter vault, view all properties I might own, and view my rights as a wizard." After a moment's thought and hesitation, he added, "Also, I wish to view all of the above with any other vaults I may own or will inherit in the future."

Griphook was not surprised at the commands. Magically, scrolls and bowls containing silver liquids appeared on the table. Quickly, he started business.

Picking up a scroll, he placed it in front of the boy. "Please state your name clearly and without ill intent."

Glancing up for a second to stare at the goblin for the weird order, he clearly said, "Harry James Potter."

Slowly, cursive writing appeared on the parchment.

_Harry James Potter  
Son of James Potter and Lily Evans_

_Heir to the Potter Family, Vault 687_

_Heir to the Cain Family, Vault 324_

_Heir to the Gryffindor Line, Vault 023_

_Magical Heir to the Black Family, Vault 711_

_Magical Heir to the Slytherin Line, Vault 024_

_Ravenclaw Line, Vault 021_

_Hufflepuff Line, Vault 022_

_Srevit min elrun shin velvitret._

Harry stared wide eyed at the parchment. Griphook stared too.

Dryly, he stated, "Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You have just become our wealthiest client." He pointed at the Gobbledegook writing. "This, of course, means you will have special privileges."

Harry nodded. His mind was numb. He had no idea of all these vaults. Suddenly, a thought came up. "I want to know who has access to all and any of my vaults."

Griphook raised an eyebrow and handed over another scroll. Once again, cursive writing slowly formed words.

**_Potter Vault (687):_**

_Harry James Potter  
Albus Dumbledore  
Molly Weasley_

**_Cain Vault (324):_**

_Harry James Potter  
Jason Michael Dulcis_

_**Gryffindor Vault (023):**_

_Harry James Potter_

_Current Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_**Black Vault (711):**_

_(Have yet to be confirmed, current Black Head deceased, will-reading on July, 31, 1996)_

_**Slytherin Vault (024):**_

_Harry James Potter_

_Current Headmaster of Hogwarts  
Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_**Ravenclaw Vault (021):**_

_Harry James Potter  
Current Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_**Hufflepuff Vault (022):  
**_

_Harry James Potter  
Current Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Em_

Harry was angry. It took moments to calm himself enough to talk with shouting brashly. "Why do the Headmaster and Molly Weasley have access to my vaults? I do have a right to know, correct?"

Griphook nodded, concerned for the boy. "You have not gotten any Gringotts notices concerning your vaults, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head a negative.

Griphook frowned. "All clients receive a monthly report on their vaults."

Harry gritted his teeth. "The old bastard must be screening the mail I don't get from Hedwig."

Griphook's frown deepened. "All mail that has been not been accepted by you, Mr. Potter, are immediately stored in Gringotts for safekeeping until you ask for them. None of them are mail from Gringotts."

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. "Some of my mail's here?"

Griphook smiled slightly. "Currently, it takes up three medium sized vaults, excluding any harmful mail and any sorts of food." Then he frowned, "No one has told you about it?"

Harry nodded his head angrily. "No," he said, "It seems Professor Dumbledore has been keeping very important details away from me."

Griphook's face darkened. "It is illegal and dishonorable to do what he has done, Mr. Potter. I assure you, the goblins will not stand to such injustice as keeping important information away from a client."

Harry smiled softly. "Thank you, Griphook."

Griphook returned the smile and picked up another scroll. Instead of giving it to Harry, he held it up and read. "

"Albus Dumbledore is your one-sided magical guardian. If you wish, you can break the contract and find a replacement guardian," Griphook said, looking at Harry over his thin glasses, "I assume you didn't know that?"

Harry shook his head. "Assume that I don't know anything, Mr. Griphook, and explain everything to me."

The goblin nodded an affirmative and continued on. "He has access to your vault because he is your guardian, but you have the right to take away the access from him. He is using it to fund something."

'_The Order of the Phoenix,'_ Harry's mind supplied.

"He withdraws, on average, 493 Galleons, 129 Sickles, and 373 Knuts each year," Griphook said in disgust, seeing the angry look on the boy's face. "Money from your vault is being transferred to the Weasley Vault every month, a solid 200 Galleons each. Mrs. Weasley also can access your vault in times of an emergency and has done so forty-two times for the past five years, taking, on average, 100 Galleons each time. You may also take away the access from her. The transfer, however, was started by Mr. Dumbledore, so if you remove him, the transfer will also be null and void."

Harry gritted his teeth and shook his head. '_Is he _paying_ the Weasleys to be my friends? Please, anything but that.'_

"Albus Dumbledore, because he is the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, has access to all vaults of the four Founders. Money is transferred from all four vaults to the Hogwarts vault ever month, solid 3,000 Galleons each. However, because you are the rightful heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin, you can take away free access and lower the transfer to minimum 1,000 a month. I'll inform you right now that Headmaster Dumbledore has not taken money from the Slytherin vault besides the transfers."

Harry smirked. _'Typical Gryffindor.'_

"You only have access to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff vaults because you are the heir to the other two founders' vaults. They made it so the heirs have access to each other's vaults. Mr. Riddle, for example, also has access to all four Founders' vaults, but chooses not to use them much. No one can take that right away from you, not even the Headmaster.

"Through your mother, you have gained the title of Cain Head. Jason Michael Dulcis is your only living relative on your mother's side, the only wizard, and also has access, which he uses frequently. Albus Dumbledore is trying to gain access to the Cain Vault, but so far has been unsuccessful.

"The Black Family Vault has yet to be decided until the will-reading taking place later this month, which I will also present. You have been officially titled the Magical Head of the Black Family by the preceding, one Sirius Orion Black, already.

"Is there anymore questions?"

Harry shook his head. Instead he said, "Can I take away access to the Potter Vault, the Gryffindor Vault, and the Slytherin Vault from Albus Dumbledore?"

Griphook nodded, took an empty scroll and wrote something down. Magically, a short stack of papers appeared before Harry.

"You will need to fill it out. All Gringotts mail pertaining to vault information should be delivered directly to you. Just let out your owl once a month and I'm sure she can deliver the message to you. I will personally give the mail to your owl."

Harry nodded. "Thank you. Also, Albus Dumbledore will never be allowed to access the Cain Vault."

Griphook nodded, scribbled something down, and another small stack of paper appeared next to the other.

"How about the Weasleys, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sighed. "First, I'll see why exactly they have access. I'm guessing that Dumbledore gave them the access?"

Griphook nodded.

"Then I'll find out what it's for. If I don't like it, I'll strip the access."

Griphook nodded in agreement. "It's the best thing to do, young Mr. Potter.

Harry sighed; suddenly feeling tired, but kept going. "Can I view my properties and rights?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter." The goblin handed Harry yet another scroll and writing began appearing.

_Properties under Mr. Harry James Potter:_

_Potter Manor, surrounding 1 mile of land, 2/5 of Crystal Forest, location unknown_

_Potter Vacation House, Paris  
Potter Vacation Manor II, New Zealand  
Potter Vacation Manor III, Italy_

_Potter Cottage, location unknown_

_Cain Castle, surrounding 2 miles of land, ¾ of Alpha Forest, location unknown_

_Jupiter Manor, surrounding 1 mile of land, location unknown_

_Cain Vacation Castle, New Zealand, specific location unknown  
Cain Vacation House, France_

_Cain Vacation House, Bulgaria_

_Cain Vacation House II, Spain  
Cain Cottage, surrounding ½ mile of land, Ireland Occupied_

_Gryffindor Castle, surrounding 3 miles of land, the whole of Lion's Den Forest, location unknown _

_Land of Godric's Hollow_

_Gryffindor Cottage, Ireland_

_Phoenix Forest_

_Black Manor, surrounding ½ mile of land, location unknown_

_Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London, specific location unknown_

_Black Vacation House, location unknown  
Black Vacation House II, Jewel Island_

_Black Vacation House III, location unknown_

_Slytherin Castle, surrounding 3 miles of land, ¾ of Viper Forest, location unknown_

_Slytherin Castle II, Ireland, specific location unknown_

_Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts specific location unknown_

_Ravenclaw Cottage, London, specific location unknown_

_Ravenclaw's Nest, location unknown_

_Hufflepuff Cottage, Ireland, specific location unknown_

_Hufflepuff's Hole, location unknown_

_Em_

Harry let out a low whistle as he read the list. "Can I access the ones where the locations are unknown?"

Griphook nodded. "Yes, only the heirs or rightful owners can actually step onto the land, and then they can invite people."

Harry sighed. "It's a lot of land."

Griphook nodded and chuckled. "Now, let's go onto your rights." Another scroll appeared and Griphook read it out loud. "Until your coming of age, in this case seventeen, you are not allowed to use magic. You are not allowed to access the Cain and Black vaults until you turn sixteen. You cannot access the Founders' vaults until you reach your majority, which you already have, haven't you, Mr. Potter?

Harry nodded.

"All properties cannot be actually used until you turn eighteen or you have liberated yourself from your magical guardian before you reach seventeen."

A stretched out pause fell upon them.

After a while, Harry opened his mouth. "Can I have liberation?"

Griphook chuckled. "I thought you'd never ask."

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry look up at the ceiling of the room he was currently staying in, in the Leaky Cauldron.

Slowly, he brought up his hands, and his rings glinted as it caught the light.

After his liberation, (which was done quite quickly then he expected), he earned all rights as Head to all the families he was heirs before, besides Slytherin.

The process of getting the rings was quite unusual, but Harry was quite fascinated with it. It involved the bowls of silver liquid.

The Potter ring was on his left index finger, fitted to be comfortable and magically charmed to not get in the way with anything he was doing. It was light, despite the gems on it, and he could barely feel it. It was also charmed not to fall off, or get lost.

It was a gold band, with a ruby as the main gem. It glittered and inside it, Harry could see a roaring lion, with two broad swords crossing in front of it, as if warding it back. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Topaz gems and amethysts were arranged nicely around it, giving the effect that they were dancing under the light.

Next was the Gryffindor ring, which was fit onto his right index finger. It was quite similar to the Potter's in color, but quite exotic in its own way.

The band was also gold, with specks of silver. The ruby in the middle was surrounded by emeralds. The insignia inside the ruby was most curious. There was a lion, that's for sure; it was calmly sitting on its hind legs. What was curious was what was around its neck. It was, almost invisible, a sliver and green snake that was so detailed you could see the scales. Its head rested upon the space between the lion's large ears, on top of its head. Its red eyes glittered and it seemed content, almost happy, as was the lion.

On the finger opposite of his wedding finger, (on his right hand), was the Cain Family ring. It was an unusual assortment of precious stones, including: diamonds, emeralds, lapis lazuli, topazes, opals, rubies, and colorful amethysts. The unusual amethyst was the center stone, with the raven-like insignia in it. The bird held an arrow in his beak and a Japanese katana in its claws.

On his left middle finger was the last ring; the Black family ring. The band was sliver, and the gem was a black stone. Engraved in it was the Black insignia, which was, amazingly, a standing Grim with a silver snake coiled around its body. Two swords, intertwined with vines lay at the feet of the dog, forming a wide 'V'. All in all, it was very beautiful.

Sighing, he turned over, said goodnight to Hedwig, and went to sleep, ready for the next day.

- - - - - - - - - -

On the day of the will-reading, he woke up a bit later then his usual nine. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he walked to the bathroom to take care of his necessities. After that, he walked downstairs to the main inn room, making sure his cap and hood was securely fit on his head.

To his surprise, he found the Weasley Family and Hermione sitting a huge table. Not the whole Weasley Family was there, he quickly realized. Bill, Charlie, and Percy weren't, and soon after, Fred and George left, claiming to have to look over their shop. Now, as Harry looked closer, he could see the carefully hidden disgust the twins showed toward their family.

Curious, Harry crept closer.

"Mr. Cain!"

Harry straightened up and turned around. Tom the bartender was waving happily at him. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Harry shook his head. "Just some water please, Tom."

Tom nodded and magically, a glass of water on top of an empty table. "There you go, kid! Are you going out to Diagon Alley again?"

Harry nodded, keeping his head down as he felt the curious gaze from Hermione and Ginny.

After visiting Gringotts two weeks ago, and successfully repairing his eyes, he used the name 'Letifer Mortifer-Cain' to check into the Leaky Cauldron. It was amusing to see Tom's shocked face, as his alias was made up of random Latin words meaning death.

The twins managed to escape their mother and the Weasleys and Hermione started talking. After a while, Arthur left. That was when the conversation turned interesting.

Harry listened and with each word, his heart fell and his eyes shimmered with rage.

Molly Weasley was the initiator. "I cannot believe the Brat-Who-Lived took my children to the Ministry of Magic last June! You could've died! But no! He had to save that good for nothing Death Eater Black."

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I know, Mum!" Ron groaned. "I mean, seriously, he's just an attention seeking bugger!"

Molly didn't even scold Ron for his crude language. Instead she continued, "I know that boy had to do something in reviving You-Know-Who! He's probably killed that poor, nice boy Cedric Diggory himself!"

Harry winced. That hurt, a lot. The first because it was true and the second because he indirectly killed Cedric.

Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement. "I mean, he suddenly got so smart last year and he stopped asking me for help!" Hermione complained, "He got praises from the teachers and he did it with absolutely no studying! I bet that Black taught his illegal Dark curses and stuff. Maybe that werewolf Lupin helped too! You know werewolves are Dark creatures! Everyone knows! But Professor Dumbledore is so kind! Lupin probably owes him a Life Debt! I read about those, you know-"

"We know, Mione," Ron snapped, "He keeps getting all the attention and praise and we- what do we get? Nothing! Absolutely, bloody nothing!"

Hermione nodded.

Ginny gave in her two-cents. "I can't believe I had a crush on him! He's so ugly in the first place! Who would want him? I really can't believe I liked him!"

Molly shook her head sympathetically. "It's not your fault, Ginny-dear. The boy's been leading you on; he's been leading everyone on!"

"Thanks mum," Ginny muttered.

Harry's self-confidence was crushed. He was heartbroken. His first and only friends had just abandoned him. Growing angry, he wiped the tears from his eyes, while the Weasleys continued on. He needed to know. He won't be blinded anymore.

"I can't believe Black invited us to hear his will," Ginny said, "He's a rich pureblood, right? I bet he's giving us a lot of money! He thinks we're Harry's friends, right?"

Molly sighed. "I hope he gives us some. It's the least he could do, after taking care of his godson."

"Hey, mum," Ron said, "Isn't Dumbledore paying us to be friends with Harry?"

Molly brightened up. "Yes! Each month, he even takes the money from the brat's vault!"

Hermione's eyes widened, "I should ask Professor Dumbledore to pay me too! It's not like I have to be Harry's friend or anything."

Molly nodded, patting the girl on the shoulder. "That's right girl, I'm sure the Headmaster would love to pay you. After all, he isn't losing any money is he?"

Harry stood up calmly and walked away, leaving the still talking Weasleys and Granger behind.

Green eyes blazed underneath his hood, almost glowing in anger.

The only ones to see it were a small group of people dressed in black.

- - - - - - - - - -

Although Harry was the first to leave Leaky Cauldron, he was the last to arrive at the meeting.

Nodding to Griphook who smiled back, he shut the door. They were in the same room he was in his first meeting with Griphook, who became his closest goblin friend, after which followed Ragnok, the manager, and several other goblins.

Harry felt the wards, charms, and spells erect up behind him.

Looking around, he saw all the people he expected to see. As the Black Head, he asked, and was given; a list of the people required and invited to come. Everyone was here, he could see.

(A/N: Italics below are the flashback of the list)

'_Presences required by Sirius Orion Black listed on February 20, 1996:_

_Lupin, Remus John_

_Potter, Harry James_

_Snape, Severus_

_Tonks, Andromeda Black'_

Remus, Snape, and Andromeda Black Tonks were there. Remus and Andromeda were quietly conversing and Snape glared at him suspiciously.

'_Presences invited by Sirius Orion Black listed on February 20, 1996:_

_Dumbledore, Albus P__ercival Wulfric Brian_

_Granger, Hermione_

_Moody, Alastor_

_Tonks, Nymphadora_

_Weasley, Arthur, and wife_

_Weasley, Fred_

_Weasley, George_

_Weasley, Ginerva Molly_

_Weasley, Ronald Bilius'_

Dumbledore was frowning at him, no doubt wondering who he was. The Weasleys, besides the twins, and Hermione were huddled around him, although slightly behind him, signifying him as the leader. Fred and George were separated from the group, looking curiously at him, with Moody, who was also glaring suspiciously at him. Pink-bubblegum-hair Tonks was with her mother, trying hard not to squirm in the uncomfortable seat.

'_Presences required as the Black Family Head as of June 6, 1980:_

_-Black, Andromeda- (disowned)_

_-Black, Regulus- (deceased)_

_-Lestrange, Bellatrix Black and husband- (fugitives)_

_Malfoy, Draco Abraxas_

_Malfoy, Narcissa Black and husband'_

Three figures, dressed in black with hoods were in one corner, glancing at him. They must be the Malfoys. He smirked.

He walked over to the only chair left, the one directly in front of Griphook's desk (the round table was removed). The chair was significantly more comfortable then the other chairs, he noticed. He almost laughed at the gaping look Dumbledore was giving him. No doubt he tried to sit their, but got shocked because his magical signature was not the same to the one keyed in to the chair. (All the chairs were magically keyed so that only one specific person was allowed to sit there, Griphook explained before. If someone else sat in a chair meant for someone else, they would get a nasty shock.)

Griphook stared at him and Harry nodded, signaling the beginning of the meeting.

Clearing his throat, the goblin began. "Since everyone is present, let us begin the meeting concerning the will of Sirius Orion Black."

He gestured to two goblins behind him. Everyone but Harry, the three Malfoys, Remus, Andromeda, and Moody were shocked at the appearance of the new goblins. They had not noticed them before.

"Anything discussed in this room will be protected. My fellow goblins and I will not be able to say, hint, or think about anything we do here. No one here will be able to repeat anything that has nothing to do with them to anyone outside this room unless the current Head of the Black Family allows it. Furthermore, no person with any amount of power will be able to extract the information out of my mind, or yours. This includes the current Minister of Magic."

Griphook peered at the humans over his glasses and pointed nose in an intimidating manner. Harry bit back a laugh and Griphook and the two other goblins, Axering and Hookwim (two of Harry's goblin friends) smiled at him knowingly. "Any questions?"

Harry smiled, still trying not to laugh. He loved his goblin friends.

Tonks raised her hand like a school child.

"Yes?" Griphook drawled.

"Ehm, isn't Harry supposed to be here? Ron and Hermione are, so shouldn't Harry be here?" Several heads nodded in agreement to the question.

Dumbledore frowned. "Harry is under the protection of his relatives. It would have been too dangerous for him to be here. He has agreed to it as well."

Harry lightly snorted, catching the attention of Remus, with his excellent hearing. _'I did no such thing!'_

Remus stared curiously at the newcomer, before turning his attention to the professor and frowned.

Dumbledore sighed. "It seems Harry is also aware of the dangers of being out right now. Especially since what happened at the ministry…"

This time Harry, Snape, Moody, and one of the Malfoys (most likely who?) snorted as one.

Dumbledore frowned disapprovingly while the three who snorted looked at the fourth one, who had his face in his palm, silently shaking with suppressed laughter. The stranger didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon so Dumbledore continued on. "If you will please continue…"

Griphook sighed; he had been close to laughing too. So were the two rookies behind him. "Ahem, the will be given in the magical way number 6, chosen by Sirius Black." Hookwim stepped forward and placed a large mirror on the desk, propped up by a stand. "Sirius Black himself will read his will through this mirror he set up in February."

The clear mirror, previously showing the occupants of the room, turned foggy, swirling with silver mist. Soon, a dark figure of a man walked toward them. It walked until it reached the mirror surface. It reached forward and a hand was placed on the other side of the mirror. Several of the occupants of the room gasped as the hand led to the body of Sirius Black.

"Padfoot…?"

The Sirius Black look alike, trapped in the mirror, looked back and forth. "Okay…this is weird… Er, one of the goblins told me to walk through a mirror and keep walking until I reach something, then state my will. I guess this is it?

"Okay, well, hey, everybody! If you're watching this, it means that I'm dead right? Please tell me I was killed doing something heroic and life-sacrificing!" The reflection-Sirius turned his head and cupped his ear, as if waiting for an answer.

Harry smiled and softy said, "Yeah, you were saving me…"

Sirius abruptly turned and smiled brightly, startling the people. "So, I guess save Harry, didn't I?"

Harry was staring in disbelief. _'Was he…? _

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling that I would only let myself die only to save Harry's or Moony's life. So, am I right?" Instead of waiting for an answer this time, he continued on. This time he turned serious (excuse the obvious pun) and his normal joking eyes turned caring. "If I did save you guys, and I'm almost sure I saved Harry's, don't blame yourself. Prongslet, I love you, and I would gladly give up my life for you." He reached out and pressed his palm against the mirror. Harry mirrored it with his own, surprising the ones who saw the motion.

"You're just like James you know? Your, looks used to be, I mean. But I can see you changing. And I love you. Oh, so, much. I love you so very much that it breaks my heart every time I see you leave or cry. So, don't blame yourself, Prongslet. My wish was to die for you, and if I managed that, then I am the luckiest man on Earth."

Harry watched on with tears in his eyes.

"I wish you two thousand times the amount of happiness you have now…"

"Oh, Siri…" Remus whispered.

Sirius closed his eyes, letting several tears fall. "The only regret would be that I would never be able to see you again."

Harry was trying so hard to keep the tears in, but they were falling, gently and beautifully. Tonks and Remus, both, who knew who he was just by their hearts, wrapped an arm around him, giving him comfort.

The will not the cry, the strong walls he built around his mind to keep the pain away. They crumbled. They were big and strong, yet they were so easily destroyed. Sobbing silently he buried his head into the Remus' neck.

The others watched as they saw the hood and cap fall back to reveal a young boy, crying in grief for the one he loved so much. Dumbledore was shocked, then angry. Andromeda, Moody, Arthur, Fred and George looked on sympathetically. Snape and the Malfoys were looking at him something akin to pity and understanding. The rest of the Weasleys and Hermione were looking on with disgust and annoyance, but they hid it well.

Harry and the reflection-Sirius dried their tears and shared an indirect shaky smile with each other.

Smiling sheepishly, Sirius rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I lost control of my emotions back there. Sorry, Prongslet, sorry, everyone.

"So, down to business! First of all, I'm admitting Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks back into the Black Family, if you wish, of course!"

Andromeda smiled softly and nodded in thanks.

"Also, for compensation, I'll give them 3 million Galleons."

Tonks gasped.

"Welcome to the Black Family!"

Harry smiled. He was planning on doing it anyway.

"To Remus Lupin, aka Moony, I'll give you 3,500,500 Galleons! So buy yourself a new pair of robes, eh, Moony?"

Remus gaped in shock. Harry smiled and patted the werewolf lightly on the arm.

"Oh and Moony," Sirius' eyes grew kind and serious again (ack! Another one!), "I love you, my best friend. You are the last of the true Marauders. Live up to the reputation, live happily. You are the kindest man I have ever come across, and I love you to bits and pieces."

Moony laughed, tears building up and falling. He took comfort in Harry's hug.

"I'm sure Harry will get annoyed, but take care of the little Prongslet, Moony. He will be you're everything. Almost at least, when are you getting together with Snape?" Sirius winked, suggestively.

Remus turned red and buried his head in the laughing Harry's shoulders, playfully slapping him. Snap glared darkly as his best friend and godson started staring at him, playfully. (It was carefully hidden behind levels of glares, of course, but Snape could easily read pass them.)

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Molly looked with barely concealed disgust.

"Okay, who's next on the list? Oh, right, Severus Snape." Sirius smiled gently, his eyes turning guilty. "First off, I'm sorry. I know it doesn't fix the things James and I did to you, but I want you to know that I regret my actions back at Hogwarts. Merlin, I was such an arse back then! Anyways, I'm really sorry, and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. Just don't let what James and I did to you affect whatever relationship you and Remus might have. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I got in the way between Remus and someone who has the potential to make him happier then he ever was."

Snape stared in shock as Harry and Remus stared in awe. Even Dumbledore was shocked.

"I want him happy, Snape, and you can do it. However, if you _ever_ hurt him, I swear I'll come back as a ghost as haunt you with your past!" Sirius' eyes darkened and Snape nodded quickly, for the first time truly afraid of Black and forgetting that he couldn't see him.

Sirius smiled. "Well, enough said! I'll give you 1,000 Galleons so you could shower Remus with gifts of love!"

Snape and Remus turned red. "Oh, Siri…" Remus whispered, mortified at his friend's straightforwardness.

"Next is Moody. Yo, Moody!" Sirius smiled brightly, "As my former Auror instructor who turned me into an awesome Auror, I give you my Chocolate Frog cards collection!" Sirius was still smiling.

There was moment's pause before Harry and Remus started laughing. Moody chuckled along with them. "Idiot," he murmured fondly, "Getting yourself killed…"

"Aw, Moody, you know you always wanted them! Funny, though, I have every card except for Albus…Maybe I'll get lucky next time…"

Moody shook his head. Even though Sirius was his favorite student, he was an idiot.

"Let's see, the Malfoys are next. Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa Malfoy! I hereby disown you!"

A pause…

"Just kidding! Just kidding, 'Cissa! Sorry, sorry! I just wished I could've done that face to face! I give you every single Black house and manor that is not owned by the Black Family Head. There should ne…um…three of them? You'd like that, won't you 'Cissa? You never knew, did you? That I liked you after Andromeda? I still hate Bella though, nasty little brat, she is."

Harry's eyes narrowed as Sirius mentioned Bellatrix. Narcissa, a pretty blond woman smiled lightly at her cousin. Lucius and Draco just looked shock.

"I knew," she quietly replied.

"For your family, I'll give you 200,000 Galleons. You don't need anymore because you're bloody rich."

Narcissa and Andromeda smiled sadly. They would miss their eccentric cousin.

"To Fred and George Weasley, I give you 1,000 Galleons for your joke shop," he winked, "If you create another Marauders Map and present it to Harry and Remus who will judge if it's authentic enough, I'll give you another thousand."

Molly Weasley gasped out loud and the twins stood up straight, saluting in the military style. They had tears in their eyes.

"It has been very honorable," Fred said.

"To work with a legendary Marauder," George continued.

"We will treasure all your tips"

"And continue the honor in your name"

"To the strongest of Marauder."

"Padfoot, the Great."

"And we will always look after your 'Prongslet' forever and ever," they both completed.

Sirius smiled, knowing what they were saying to some extent and saluted back. If the Weasley twins weren't presented, he would've looked very foolish.

The twins sat back down, holding each other's hand, in honor of the death of a fellow prankster.

Sirius eyes closed for a while before opening. "To Harry Potter, Prongslet."

Sirius' eyes seemed to glow.

"I give you my name.

"I give you my love.

"And I give you my heart.

"It's all I could give you that means a lot to me. Money, power, we don't care about that, do we, Prongslet? Nope, we don't, but you can have them anyway.

"Upon my death, Harry James Potter (aka Prongslet) will officially be named the Head of the Black Family!"

People were shocked at this bold statement, but Harry wasn't. He knew, but he kept crying. Because the three things he gave meant so much to him, too much to him. It was what he wanted, not money and power, just like Sirius said.

Dumbledore was quiet throughout most of the meeting, but he was almost at his limit. First of all, how dare the boy disobey him and so foolishly came to the reading? And second, he was the head of the Black Family! The position held a great amount of power, even though he would've liked to deny it. Sirius Black was perfect, he didn't want the power that went along with the title, but who knows what Harry would do? The boy was reckless, and not clever enough! He would stay under Dumbledore's strings; he'll make sure of it. He just needed to twist them a little, along with Ms. Granger's and Mr. Weasley's.

"And lastly," Sirius said, after he got over the crying show again, "To Albus Dumbledore," Albus straightened, waiting for the rewards he was sure the man would give him, "Molly Weasley," Molly's eyes turned greedy, much to the disgust of Snape, Remus, the Malfoys, and the Tonks, "Ronald Weasley," Ron's ears perked up, "Hermione Granger," Hermione tried to hide her triumphant grin, "and Ginny Weasley," Ginny's eyes turned greedy like her mother's, "I wish you…" they were at the edge of their seats, "straight to hell!"

They all gasped in shock.

Sirius' smile grew cold. "I know what you bitches and bastards been doing with Harry. You were playing him along. I wish you nothing but the deepest pits in hell!"

He turned around, intending to leave before turning his head. "I wish Arthur Weasley the best of luck."

He walked away, and his image fading away. Before it faded away however, he stopped and turned for the one last time. His blue eyes seemed to stare straight into Harry's emerald green. "I love you, Prongslet."

The mirror turned blank.

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Wow! Twenty-one pages! But they just kept on coming! I think I put a lot of attention on detail, that's why I need a beta. Anyone interested?

**Okay, several questions, clues, and surveys I want people to answer:**

Should there even be a Severus/Remus relationship? (Or should it only be mentioned once or twice?)

If there should be who is 'top' and who is 'bottom'? (There will be absolutely NO graphic details. There only be hugs, and occasional kissing, probably. If someone wants to write a scene later in the chapters, I'll have no problem with it.)

Harry's a magical creature. What do you think he is? Clue below

Do you the story so far?

Would you like to be my beta?

Do you want Arthur to side with Molly or Harry?

Which side do you want Bill, Charlie, and Percy on? Molly's or Harry's?

Clue:

(They will appear in the next chapter)

Harry has long, silky hair.

He's slim and graceful.

A body part of his is pointed.

His eyes are emerald green.

Happy Guessing!

Carefully constricted criticism is welcomed. Flamers beware, I'll laugh at you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my goddess! I'm so angry right now!! I was working on the rest of this story on my father's laptop, but I accidentally closed it before I could save it!! I cried so much over it! I spent so long trying to reach my minimum 21 pages, but then I only have five pages saved on my computer!!! At least it's over 1.000 words. ((whimpers and cries))

This half chapter doesn't have much, so when I actually finish it, I'll take this down and put up the completed version.

Thank you for the lovely reviews. I've replied to as many as I could (except the anonymous reviewers who didn't leave an e-mail address). You're reviews were greatly appreciated (and made me feel worse for not updating). To the people who volunteered to be my beta, the completed version will be sent to you, but I don't think this short, ridiculous chapter is worth your valuable time. I'm really sorry for the late update, it goes to show that I shouldn't make promises on when to update. I really wish I could finish it soon though.

I'm so disappointed in myself. I had hoped that not many people would have guessed what Harry is. Yes, he is an elf. Whether it is a forest elf, water elf, or something like that, I don't know yet. The hint where I said a body part of his is pointed, pointed canines were a choice too, so he could've been a werewolf (or something similar) or a vampire. I'll explain why Remus didn't catch up the scent beforehand later in the story. I did, however, enjoy pretending to some people that they didn't guess it correctly (though I never said that outright, I only hinted). Sorry to those people, I was playing around. (Hehe)

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

Warnings: Hm, slash, AD HG RW MW GW bashing. Other then that, look in previous chapter if I missed anything.

- - - - - - - - - -

Molly Weasley shrieked in rage, unfortunate for Remus', Harry's, and the goblins' sensitive ears.

"How-how HOW DARE HE!"

Arthur was still staring in shock, as was his youngest children, Hermione, and Dumbledore.

Andromeda calmly stood up, with her daughter. Turning to Harry and Remus, she smiled. "Why don't we go eat lunch? There, we could properly get to know each other."

Harry nodded, gratefully. Remus stood with him, closely followed by Snape and the Malfoys who wanted to be no where near the Weasley matriarch.

Fred and George quickly followed, staring shamefully at the remaining members of their family.

When Harry reached the door, he was met by the goblins. Nodding in respect for each, he asked, "Will you save the will for me?"

Griphook nodded, solemnly. "Of course, Mr. Potter. What about…?" He waved in the general direction behind them.

"Oh," Harry's eyes darkened, "Strip away their access to my vault and the transfer will no longer be in effect."

Griphook nodded and smiled, albeit a bit sadistically. "It will be my pleasure as your personal manager of your vaults."

Harry smiled and nodded, bidding them good day.

As Harry stepped out into the main part of Gringotts, filled with witches and wizards, and walked toward the doors, Molly Weasley's shrill voice stopped them.

"YOU-YOU BRAT! I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING! THAT NO GOOD SIRIUS BLACK! YOU'VE BEEN TAINTED WITH HIS DARK BLOOD!" Molly Weasley stomped toward the boy, followed by her children, a still shocked Arthur, and a slightly green Dumbledore.

She yanked down the cap and hood, revealing long dark tresses of hair, which was hidden before, the last time they fell off. Everyone, humans and goblins alike, stopped what they were doing and stared.

The new look of Harry Potter was not so new to the goblins who were friendly with him due to his frequent visits over the past two weeks, but the wizards and witches stared in awe at the boy in front of them.

Harry was, by no means, tall. Due to his malnourishment that began at a young age, lack of sleep, and lack of meals, Harry Potter will never grow as tall as he should have. He was 5'6'' and slim. His messy hair had turned into long, silky, dark locks that fell to his waist. His eyes were slightly narrowed, green eyes sparkling emerald, like a precious gemstone. His skin was pale and delicate looking. His ears, however, were the strangest. They were slightly pointed, and if one were to look twice, it seemed to be growing by the second.

"You…You're…"

Harry smirked. "I'm a what? I have enough of your selfish wants, Mrs. Weasley. I do not wish to have anything to do with you."

"BE QUIET!" Molly Weasley roared, causing several of the people to wince. "YOU WILL NOT COME NEAR MY CHILDREN, YOU-YOU YOU FREAK!" She lifted a hand as if to slap him.

Harry stiffened slightly, but the people around him felt it. Glaring dangerously, Remus stepped forward and growled threateningly. The hand went down and instead of hitting Harry it hit Remus.

Gasps of shock and horror emitted from the lips of the witches and wizards who witnessed it. Later, one of them would comment to the Daily Prophet that, "It's was horrible, what that woman did. She was willing to hit a child, and the Boy-Who-Live, no less. Remus Lupin, I heard he was werewolf, but he was so brave to step forward and take the slap. It had to hurt, it left a red handprint, and even my own cheek started to sting."

As the hand contacted with soft skin, a camera flashed, and that picture would be over many newspapers of the Wizarding world.

Harry stared in shock. He couldn't believe that she had the nerve to! His brain kicked into action as he moved to steady the older man, with the help of Snape. He gasped at the blood trickling from the man's mouth.

"Remus…?"

"I'm fine, cub; I just bit my lip," he replied.

Harry, although furious, beamed; it was the first time Remus called him cub. Then his smile turned cruel as he stared at Mrs. Weasley who looked too angry to regret her actions. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Arthur were shocked but the former three were still angry.

"You'll regret that, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?" Molly shouted.

Harry lightly shook his head. "No, but there'll be a lot of people who are quite angry with you. If you can't get it through you're thick skull, I'll have to find something else. Then you'll see that you shouldn't mess with my family." With that said, he walked away, an arm linked through Remus', and the rest of his group following.

That night, the Weasley matriarch would find a pile of Howlers sitting on her kitchen table.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Are you sure you're okay, Remus?" the boy asked, as he fussed over the werewolf.

Remus chuckled. "I'm fine, Harry, honest. Now, how about some lunch? I'm pretty sure, after all that, everyone will be hungry."

The Malfoys shared a glance. Lucius, in all his white-haired glory, stepped up. He nodded in acknowledgment towards Andromeda, who nodded back, and held out a hand to Harry.

"I believe, Mr. Potter, that we started off on the wrong foot," his deep smooth voice calmed the ruffled feelings of several witches and wizards in his presence.

Harry gave the Malfoy Lord a long, searching look before nodded his head, as if confirming something. "Yes, I agree. If you would please, I would love it if we started over, Lord Malfoy."

Lucius nodded, already liking this new attitude of Harry Potter. "If you don't mind me asking, which title are you planning to take?"

Tonks, Remus, and the twins looked confused.

Harry thought for a moment. "For now, I'll be Sirius' heir." He closed his eyes and smiled peacefully. "I want to be able to do the things he might've not been able to do as a Head under Dumbledore."

He felt a soft pressure on his head, as if someone was patting him, but when he opened his eyes, the feeling was already gone.

Lucius gave the young lord a smile. "You will be a great leader, Lord Black. We'll see each other soon and maybe after better circumstances." _And maybe we can talk about what is most important…_

Harry only nodded, as he felt overwhelmed by being called 'Lord Black'.

They watched as the Malfoys and Snape leave after saying their farewells. Andromeda watched her new lord and smiled. The Black Family was in good hands.

- - - - - - - - - -

Before choosing a place to eat, Harry and Andromeda were properly introduced by Tonks.

"Mum, this Harry Potter. It's probably the first time you've met him right? I don't think you've met before. Kind of strange, isn't it? But I guess it's because you're not in the Order. Whoops. Am I allowed to tell you that? Oh, hold on, the Order was mentioned during the reading wasn't it? No, I don't think so-"

"Nymphadora, dear, you're rambling."

"Sorry, mum!"

Harry chuckled. Since it was a hot day and they already knew, he decided to pull his long hair into a low ponytail and swung the tail over his shoulder. It was like a burden lifted off his shoulder. There was no point in hiding the inevitable, right? Besides, better to get the questions over with. Remus was probably burning with them.

"Harry this is my mum, but I know you knew that."

Harry smiled. Tonks was one of his favorite magical-cousins, just like Andromeda was Sirius'.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Tonks," Harry gracefully said. He elegantly bowed and brought Andromeda's offered hand to his lips for a chaste kiss.

Tonks burst into giggles with the twins and Harry smiled.

Andromeda's dark eyes showed obvious amusement.

"You are definitely fit for the title of Lord, Mr. Potter," she said, "And please, call me Andromeda. Mrs. Tonks makes me feel old."

Harry's eyes twinkled, brighter then the Headmaster at his best. He was sure he heard Tonks whisper, "Daddy calls you that all the time."

"Only if you call me Harry," he shot back.

Everyone smiled. Formalities were now officially over.

- - - - - - - - - -

When they sat down at a muggle restaurant (as per advice from the twins, after seeing that everyone was wearing relatively muggle clothing, that a non-magical restaurant would be the safest place to talk, after all, the happenings at Gringotts would no doubt be reaching the ears of many magical folks within the hour), Harry was delighted to hear that Andromeda and Remus have been friends since they attended Hogwarts, despite the age difference (Andromeda was two years older then Remus' year).

A female waitress, with a huge smile and pink manicured nails, sauntered up to the group of people. Her smile, which showed way too much teeth, made the more magic-used-to members of the group squirm uncomfortably.

"May I take your order?"

Lunch was finished with light, cheerful talking and not too much probing of Harry.

No one mentioned the fact that Harry only ordered water, besides the multitude of choices of delicious meals. All and every single one of the others had noticed this, but kept shut about it (despite the twins', Tonks', and Remus' deep concerns) and filed it away for later.

When they all parted later that afternoon, it was with full stomachs, and curious towards what the future would hold for them.


	3. Happy Birthday Presents to You, Harry

A/N: Truth be told, I hadn't planned on putting this chapter up now, but because of a review (down below) that I realized that I_ had_ to update.

From **henriette**: "First chapter in the 2nd month and the second in the 4th, so I should be expecting a third chapter in the 6th month right? Well, we're going into the 7th now..."

I didn't realize I did that, and today just happened to be the last day of the 6th month. Anyways, I'm 20 minutes late. Twenty minutes into the 7th month. Forgive me? And henriette, thank you for your review and telling me.

Thank you so much for all your reviews! I love you all! Muah! (And I'm sorry for not replying to any reviews I may have missed. I've been busy for a while now an am looking at a summer filled with business.)

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

Warnings: Hm, slash, AD HG RW MW GW bashing. Other then that, look in previous chapter if I missed anything. **UNBETA, as I was in a rush, sorry. I'll look back another day and fix any mistakes I see.**

- - - - - - - - - -

Just as the title says; it's a simple filler chapter. Next chapter should be more interesting.

- - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Harry belatedly noticed that the day before had been his birthday. Surprised, he blinked and sat up, leaning against the headboard.

'_I knew that I'd forget some things in my life, but I never thought it would be my own birthday,'_ Harry thought with great amusement.

Turning to his left, he saw several packages on the table next to the window with Hedwig perched on a square, wrapped gift.

"Did that come yesterday, girl?" Harry mumbled as he stroked white feathers.

Hedwig gave an affirmative hoot and took off, flew in a wide circle in the room, and landed on her perch.

"How on Earth did I miss that yesterday?" Harry asked to himself, before answering, '_Must've been the busy day.'_

After having lunch and saying farewells, Remus had been surprisingly stubborn on staying with Harry. Surprised at the attention he was receiving, for he had only few chances a year to see his surrogate godfather, and slightly happy, he politely declined. Seeing the down face, however, he added that the old werewolf could visit him whenever he wanted. He really wasn't going to leave the Leaky Cauldron soon.

Picking up to square package that Hedwig had previously used as a perch, he picked up the card that came along with it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday, mate!_

_I thought real hard on what to get you and couldn't think of much-_ here, Harry snorted- _so Ginny and I pulled our money together and bought this. Hope you like!_

_-Ron and Ginny_

_P.S. If you have any dreams about, well, You-Know-Who, tell me immediately, or tell Hermione. I'm sure one of us could help you!_

'_Read between the lines, 'tell me so I can tell the old coot'. Right, like that's going to help,'_ Harry thought. "He must've sent this before what happened yesterday. Bet he's angry about sending it."

Picking up the package, he wondered briefly if he should open it. Shrugging, he thought why not?

Undoing the ribbon and ripping off the wrapping paper, he tilted his head at the object in his hands. Turning it over, he saw the words 'Have Dark Wizards After You? Well, Jumping Jellybeans will help save your day and your life! Just place the Jellybeans in convenient places in front of the Dark Wizards, say the trigger-word and- BAM! Instant slime will cover your followers and distract them while you run! JJ Company is not responsible for any accidents that may happen to the user. Not safe for children under ten.'

Harry laughed. _'If Ron wasn't such a prat, he really would've been a great friend. I wonder why they call them 'Jumping'.'_

Sighing, he put down the package and picked up another one. Judging from the book-sized shape and weight, he was willing to bet it was Hermione's gift.

Ripping the brown wrapping paper, he took the index card taped to the cover of the book and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy 16__th__ birthday_

_I was browsing through a muggle bookstore, saw this book, and thought you'd like to read it. I bought a copy for myself and it turned out to be pretty accurate. They have a whole series planned! The author, I read, is a muggleborns witch and quite a fan of yours. Truthfully, I don't know how she managed to find out half the stuff she did._

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. Don't hesitate to inform me if you're scar starts hurting again._

Curious, he read the title and felt his eyes widen.

"Harris Pott and the Philosopher's Stone by J.K. Rowling," he read. On the cover, there was a boy with glasses, light brown messy hair, and a lightening bolt-shaped scar on his forehead standing in front of a train with a sign that clearly read 'Hogwarts Express'. In the background, there was another sign that read '10¾'.

In the back there was another taped index card.

_I reckon that the only reason the Minister allowed the book to be published was because that muggles would be more likely to pass any actual magic as a hoax due to the rapid popularity of the books. Of course, things like the actual location of the Ministry, St. Mungo's, and Platform 9¾ (as you can see, it was changed into '10¾'), and the names of certain people were changed to protect the secret. Your appearance has also changed, thought not by much. Letters have been sent to every muggleborn family explaining the book. I haven't gotten one yet, but I think it's coming soon._

With wide eyes, Harry opened to the first page of the first chapter and read the first paragraph.

"_Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Dorsey, of number four, Private Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense._"

A small, disbelieving smile grew on Harry's face. He flipped a couple of pages to the middle of the second chapter: The Vanishing Glass.

"_Dudrey quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vern's car and crushed it into a trash can- but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep._

"_Dudrey stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils-_ I can't believe this. They made a _book_ after me," he said, more in amusement and disbelief then anger.

Hedwig hooted.

Shaking his head, he picked up another present. It was a smaller square bow wrapped in a colorful wrapping paper.

He picked up the card that went along with it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_First of all, I wish you a Happy Birthday._

_Secondly, I do not know if you already know, but I have written a muggle book detailing your first year at Hogwarts and a bit of your past. I apologize for not asking your permission at first, but I figured you wouldn't allow me to. The Ministry has already visited me to complain about it, but I have explained that it would be to our advantage that we hide the Wizarding World in the most obvious of ways: putting it out for the whole world to see._

_I believed, that if anyone wanted to threaten the existence of the secrecy of our world to the muggle world, they would be claimed insane because the idea of our world would be considered just a simple childish fiction, written in a book. _

_I also believed that your life, excuse me, is the best way of introducing this theory. I have, of course properly edited the entire story so that your identity, your family's identity, and other students' identity are protected. I also changed locations of the actual places so that the plan may not backfire on me._

_It will also give more confidence to the wizards and witches who are too afraid to even say the name, 'Voldemort'. The book will show your effort and courage, and though I doubt that a lot of them will read the book sold only in the muggle world, I hope that it will give them a determination that would make it possible to overcome the Dark Lord._

_Since this is your life, and I understand I have to face serious consequences because the book is too close to the truth of your private life, I have attached to this letter, a check. This check is yours, and is yours from the profit the book has made. It has grown in popularity and it is only right that you have a claim to at least a part of it._

_Also attached is a contract regarding any future publications and any other things that have to do with __Harris Pott and the Philosopher's Stone__. I am looking forward to writing more of your adventures, with your approval._

_If you agree to the future publications of the Harris Pott series, all manuscripts will be sent to you after they have been edited and before they are published._

_Once again, Happy Birthday, Mr. Potter_

_Yours truly,_

_J.K. Rowling_

_P.S. Your birthday gift is a simple muggle game console that has been charmed to work on magic instead of muggle batteries. I know that you are too old for games such as these, but I wanted you to have something you might need for your spare time._

Harry raised an eyebrow. Opening the gift, inside he saw a Gameboy Color and two games along with it.

Harry remembered seeing his cousin Dudrey- excuse me- Dudley have several gameboys. Smiling at the small gift that held a lot of meaning to him, he placed that along with the letter, check, and contract down.

Taking a piece of paper and pencil, he wrote down a quick, but efficient reply.

_Mrs. Rowling,_

_Your book, __Harris Pott and the Philosopher's Stone__ was actually a birthday gift I have just received from my friend, Hermione Granger. I was quite surprised and amused by it, more then anything else._

_Hermione had read it and informed me that it was surprisingly accurate. I am curious at how you managed to find such details, (I've read a couple of paragraphs and I'm surprised to find that you've found out some facts that aren't public knowledge), but at the same time, I thought it would be better that I didn't know._

_My first through fifth years at Hogwarts are in the past, Mrs. Rowling. I am perfectly fine with you continuing the series, which I believe is helping the wizarding world instead of pulling it down. I do, however, would love it if I could read each over before its publication._

_For now, I'll look over the contract before signing anything, but I am truly impressed that, although you printed the first book without my permission, you have told me about it yourself and prepared the contract, and even gave me a check. I really was surprised at the amount written on it, but it's, well, pretty cool that my life can be a best seller._

_I thank you for your gift, it means a great deal to me. If you know as much about my life as I think you do, I believe you know why._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

He placed it in an envelope, sealed it, and gave to Hedwig.

"Mrs. Rowling, girl," he murmured. She gave a hoot as she took off out the window.

Smiling, he picked up another gift, and after that another gift; one gift after the other.

From Remus, he got a scrapbook. The pages were filled with Marauder pictures (conveniently missing the rat), and pictures of his parents and the months between his birth and the day his parents died. As he continued, he saw pictures of himself in Hogwarts during first, second, third, and fourth years. In smooth handwriting, Remus explained, underneath the pictures that he had gotten Hagrid to take a couple of pictures, got some from 'a Mr. Colin Creevey' and occasionally a picture taken by (surprise) Professor McGonagall and (bigger surprise) Professor Snape, but only for fifth grade, when he and Remus were closer.

From the twins, he got a handful of Galleons, even though they knew he didn't need anymore money, and the 'Future of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'.

He had delightfully gotten gifts from Bill and Charlie, the older Weasley siblings, Moody, Tonks, Dean, Seamus, Neville (he had sent Neville seeds of a super rare plant he had found in one of his vaults and a book on how to grow them), Luna, Cho (they had reconciled over the past few weeks), Lavender, the Patil twins, the Creevey brothers, the three Gryffindor (previous or not, it was his first teammates) Chasers, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordon, several others from students in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Hagrid, Mrs. Figg, and several teachers who were involved in the Order (including, surprise, a thoughtful gift from Professor Snape).

He looked up just in time to see a black, majestic owl fly in through the window. In its claws, there were three packages. Taking the load, he gave the bird a treat. After eating, it took off again, leaving Harry with three more gifts.

Reading the names on each gift, he was surprised to see: 'Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy' on the gifts.

Curious and absentmindedly checking for any traps, he sat on the bed and began opening them.

Because Harry was Harry, he found that the gifts offered a whole new opportunity and wondrous delights.

- - - - - - - - - -

TBC


End file.
